


'til death and even after

by eraseallpicturesofron



Series: The Ficlet Instruments [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraseallpicturesofron/pseuds/eraseallpicturesofron
Summary: “No one can ever, ever find out, you hear me? This will be between us, and only us.”“Please. Who would I tell?”(or: Magnus reminisces on the past, and a secret he's always kept.)





	'til death and even after

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> No one can ever, ever find out.
> 
> -
> 
> woaaaah started this the day the prompt came out and finished it at 11:55 on saturday night!! bc i spent the whole week watching tiktoks and being a dumbass!! yayyy :)

_“Summon me some clothes.” _

_“I thought magic wasn’t to be used for trivial things.” _

_“Magnus.” _

_“I suppose I could summon a loincloth.”_

—

Five years after he lost Ragnor, Magnus sat alone before his grave, tucked away in an isolated corner of the British Isles, a kelly green field scattered with wildflowers. Ragnor had owned a small cottage there about a mile north, up a cobblestone pathway, and Magnus doubted there was any place his dear friend would rather be buried.

He had ducked out early that morning, no explanation to where he was going—Alec had long understood the significance of the day—and simply dropped a kiss against his husband’s temple and stole a quick sip of his coffee, promising to be home before dinner.

From there he portalled to the grave, rested his head in a pillow of daisies, and allowed the serenity of the field to wash over him. And for hours, Magnus talked, as he was always able to do with Ragnor. 

By the fourth hour, he rolled onto his stomach and began to pick at the grass, warm smile tugging at his lips as he drowned beneath a wave of reminiscence. 

“Do you remember that time in Macedonia?” he asked. 

—

_“There are lives at risk, Magnus.”_

_“Well aware, thank you kindly.”_

—

“I was– well, I was practically a child, not even Alexander’s age. We stopped that fire, the first time we used our magic together. You were so worried that I would mess up, make everything worse, even though you didn’t say it in so many words,” he traced his finger through the stone’s inscription, _“loving friend”_, with a wistful smile.

—

_“Focus is the most important element, alright?”_

_“I know.”_

_“If you don’t keep a clear head, this could be the start of a disaster.”_

_“I know, Ragnor.”_

—

“And yet, I walked away a little light-headed, and you walked away…”

—

_“My clothes-”_

_“The heap of ash on the ground.”_

_“Oh, thank you, Magnus, I hadn’t seen that.”_

_“You’re welcome. It’s a good thing you keep me around.”_

—

Magnus sat up, back propped against the tombstone as he held back a snort, “...completely naked. To this day, mon chou, never have I seen anyone’s clothes entirely incinerated due to magic. The people of Macedonia saw a wonderful sight indeed, except for that priest, but… he’s the exception.”

“You forbade me from telling anyone, almost made me take a blood oath, you remember that?” he put on a phony accent, one that always made Cat and even Raphael laugh, especially while Ragnor certainly did not, mimicking, _“No one can ever, ever find out, you hear me?”_

—

_“This will be between us, and only us.”_

_“Please. Who would I tell?”_

—

“I never told anyone, you old fool,” Magnus promised, uprooting a wildflower from the grass in front of him and laying it back down on top of the cold headstone, “And I never will.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all liked it, and if you did, maybe pop into the comments and lemme know :)  
also kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
